


Taking the blame

by raindancemaggie



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindancemaggie/pseuds/raindancemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt by springissuicideseason : mickey and ian have to babes: evgeny and a girl, evgeny turns out to be a trouble kid and mickey is always mad at him and ian is defending the kid;) ev is 16-17, a girl is 13. Plzzz babe!!!;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the blame

**Author's Note:**

> My first prompt fill, hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Send me more at galla-witch.tumblr.com

Ian was in the kitchen when he heard the slam of the front door of their apartment. He was making dinner and was currently preoccupied with making mashed potatoes when Mickey stumbled into kitchen, taking his scarf and jacket off and making a huge show out of it.  
He wasn’t saying anything, but Ian knew something was wrong. After all, almost 20 years of knowing the guy kind of made him transparent to Ian, he knew what every move meant.  
And this time Ian knew Mickey was really mad. 

”Okay, Mick, wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Ian asked as Mickey just stood there looking at his husband making dinner, almost like he wanted to say something but waited until Ian asked. He always did this, never said anything until Ian asked, it was kind of their routine. 

”Nothing’s wrong. Why the fuck would anything be wrong?” 

”Because you look mad. Wanna tell me yourself or do I have to find out some other way?” 

And in that moment Yev and his little sister came into the kitchen to set up the table. Ian insisted that they should at least have dinner together every night since they barely saw each other what with Mickey’s and Ian’ job and Yev and Nora’s school, so dinner was the only time of the day when they sat together and shared a meal. 

”Oh, I don’t know, why don’t you ask your beloved son here, huh? Yev, wanna tell your dad why this dad is mad like hell?” Mickey turned to his son, eyebrows raised sky high.

”What did you do, Yev?” Ian asked, now really worried. Yev was a lot like Mickey, hot headed, always dealing with problems with punching first and asking questions later. Mickey had a hard time dealing with his son since they were practically the same. Ian was always the peace maker while Nora was always adding fuel to the fire. But this time she was quiet and was quickly setting silverware on the table. 

”I punched some kid at school, and principal thought it would be a good idea to suspend me for three days.” Yev just shrugged and went to get bread. 

”Yeah, your son, Gallagher, is never finishing high school at this rate.” Mickey fumed.

”Mick, you didn’t finish high school either, and besides, he’s not just my son.” Ian smiled at his husband, always defending Yev. 

”Nora, wanna tell me your part in all of this?” Ian stopped his daughter in her tracks. 

”Why do you think I had anything to do with this, daddy?” Nora looked at the floor wearing guilty expression on her face. 

”I just do, now spill.” 

Nora glanced at Yev and when he just shrugged his shoulders, she turned to her dads and said: ”Okay, it was my fault. Yev was just defending me. This guy, Pierce, he’s a year older and he was kind of teasing me because I have two dads and he said he’d rather be in an orphanage than with a gay couple. So I kicked him between his legs. And Yev kind of just appeared there in time to take all the blame and told me to keep quiet. Pierce didn’t say anything because he was ashamed that he was kicked by a girl, so… Yeah. It was my fault, dad, not Yev,please don’t be mad at him.” Nora looked at Mickey apologetically.

Ian couldn’t help himself but smile. He was so proud of their kids, always defending each other when it matters even if they’re always fighting about the stupidest things. He looked over at Mickey who had his mouth open while staring at their daughter. Nora was always a good child, a lot like Ian, always trying to deal with things by talking and reasoning. 

”See, Mick, our daughter is badass too when she wants to be.” Ian walked few steps to where Nora was standing still looking at the floor. 

”Nora, honey, you know I don’t like violence but this time you did the right thing. I’m not saying you should punch every guy that says something you don’t like but this time I approve. But next time, also, take responsibility for your actions, okay? Now your poor brother has to suffer. Although, I am proud of you, Yev, for taking care of your sister.” Ian turned to his son and presented him with a huge grin on his face. Yev just shrugged but returned the smile. 

”Now, everyone, sit, dinner’s ready.” 

”Look, son, I’m.. uh, I’m sorry. Okay” Mickey tried to be a better man and apologize to his son. 

”It’s okay, dad. I would assume the same thing, I’m no angel.” Yev accepted the apology. 

”Good, now that that’s settled, let’s eat. And next time, please, talk to each other before you assume things, okay?” Ian pleaded with his family. 

Nora started laughing all of a sudden - ”But you should have seen his face when I kicked him, oh my God, it was priceless.”

”Yeah, sis’, you did a good job. I wouldn’t have done it better myself.” Yev agreed and their dads just shook their heads looking at each other with smiles on their faces. 

Another typical dinner at Gallagher-Milkovich household.


End file.
